


Kiss Me With Adventure

by khaleesiq



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiq/pseuds/khaleesiq
Summary: Clary finds herself infatuated with her mother's bodyguard, even with the threat of Valentine trying to kill her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I had this short story in my head and I needed to get it out there. I may or may not expand the story further in the future. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title taken from "Cliff's Edge" by Hayley Kiyoko.

It’s hard to relax at a rehearsal dinner for your mother’s wedding when there’s an evil Shadowhunter with an army of demons hunting down your ass. Yet, Clary finds herself trying (and failing) to do just that, if only to make her mother happy. Every time her mother looks her way, she musters up a fake smile that she’s sure her mother sees right through.

“Stop it,” her best friend, Simon, hisses, placing a firm hand on Clary’s jiggling leg. “You’re shaking the whole table.”

“I can’t help it,” Clary whispers back. “I’m terrified Valentine’s going to break in here at any second and slaughter us all.”

Simon rolls his eyes, as if that’s not a legitimate thing to be afraid of. But Simon knows just as well as Clary that just last week Valentine stormed into a concert hall and killed nearly half the audience and took the rest to join his demonic army. Clary has very good reason to be afraid.

“That’s not going to happen,” Simon assures her. “At least, not tonight. You know Valentine has a flair for the dramatics. If he’s going to show up and kill us all he’s going to do it during the actual wedding.”

Clary glares at him. “So not helping, Simon.”

Simon grins, because he’s an awful person. “Besides, your mom didn’t hire that bodyguard for no reason.”

_The bodyguard, Isabelle_. Of course. That’s the other thing making Clary so nervous. The hot as hell bodyguard standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but a skin-tight black dress that shows off all of her delicious curves. The beautiful bodyguard with the long, silky black hair cascading down her shoulders, curling in waves in a way that seems effortless. The awful bodyguard who, every so often, keeps making eyes at Clary as if inviting her to come over and do her right there, right in front of everyone at her _mother’s_ wedding rehearsal dinner.

The bodyguard isn’t doing anything to help ease Clary’s mind, thank you very much, Simon.

“I guess you’re right,” Clary sighs, but he’s not right. Clary just doesn’t want to admit to him that her attraction to her mother’s bodyguard is making the situation worse, not better.

“I always am,” Simon says, leaning back against the chair and resting his hands behind his head. “Just something you have to get used to.”

“Shut up,” Clary laughs, shoving Simon to the side. He shoves back and they end up having a mini wrestling match at the table. Her mother would be so mad if she noticed, but Clary loves moments like these. Where she and Simon just act like reckless kids, no demons or evil Shadowhunters to worry about.

“Jocelyn, we need to get out of here.”

No incredibly sexy bodyguards to worry about either.

Clary’s head snaps in the direction of her mother at the bodyguard’s words. Isabelle ushers Clary’s mother out of her seat quickly, ignoring the confused looks from the dinner guests. Isabelle is on a mission, no time to get distracted or send flirty looks Clary’s way.

Clary automatically stands, her mind going into overdrive as she looks out for threats. Simon remains seated in shock as Clary rushes after her mother and Isabelle, with her mother’s fiancé, Luke, following close behind them.

Isabelle pushes Jocelyn down the long hallway, out through the back door of the venue. Isabelle has her whip out as she blocks Jocelyn’s body with her own. Clary keeps a hand on her belt, ready to pull her seraph blade out of her sheathe at any point. Luke is on guard as well, his claws out, but not fully transformed into a werewolf. Even Jocelyn has a small sword gripped tightly at her side.

They reach the back door and Isabelle stops them for a moment. She peeks outside and then gives them the “all clear” signal. She waves them into an unimpressive black SUV with tinted windows. Clary feels like some kind of celebrity trying to escape a mob of fans.

Clary, Jocelyn, and Luke squeeze into the back seat while Isabelle hops into the front. She rattles off Clary’s home address to the driver and they speed off. It’s then that Isabelle relaxes and gives Jocelyn a dazzling smile.

“Nice job,” she says. “We got out of there in under two minutes. I appreciate you keeping an eye out while we were escaping, Clary. And Luke, nicely done having your claws out and ready.”

Clary and Luke blink at her, confused. Jocelyn seems to be the only one up to speed when she says, “Thank you, Isabelle. You did a very good job as well.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Mom?” Clary demands. Luke looks just as confused, though he would never admit it out loud. “Was the threat fake or something?”

“Technically speaking, the threat is very real,” Isabelle answers. “That was just a drill for the real deal, though. Jocelyn asked me to do a drill so we could be better prepared for Valentine breaking into the ceremony or reception.”

“I wish you would have told me, Jocelyn,” Luke says, grabbing Jocelyn’s hand and squeezing. “You have no idea how worried I was for you there.”

“I know,” Jocelyn says, regret lacing her voice. “But I just wanted to see your genuine reaction. I wanted to know if you were ready for anything at any time. Now I know you are.”

“You should have trusted that I would be ready to protect you,” Luke argues. “We shouldn’t keep secrets from each other, no matter what.”

Clary shifts uncomfortably in her seat. Ever since Luke came into her life when she was just a little girl he’s been irrevocably in love with Jocelyn. It was a love that Clary desperately wanted to emulate. She always admired Jocelyn and Luke for their strong love and adoration for each other. She hates when they fight, because it means that even something as perfect and amazing and Jocelyn and Luke’s love has flaws.

“It’s partly my fault, Luke,” Isabelle says. She sounds just as uncomfortable with Jocelyn and Luke fighting as Clary is. “She wanted to tell you and Clary, but I said that the best way to test you two would be if you had no idea what was happening. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I wasn’t scared,” Luke says, looking at Jocelyn. Jocelyn looks back, with nothing but admiration in her eyes. “Just worried about you.”

Jocelyn brushes a hand down Luke’s face gently. “You have nothing to worry about. I’m in good hands.”

Clary looks away, because as much as she loves Jocelyn and Luke’s love for each other, it’s still her mother, and it weirds her out. She fishes out her phone and sees a text from Simon asking if everything is okay.

_Just a drill to test our preparedness. I’m okay :)_

A second after Clary sends her response Simon sends back: _Guess I failed that test then :/_

Clary laughs and sends back the rolling eyes emoji. She looks up and finds Isabelle’s eyes trained on her. Isabelle offers a small smile when she notices Clary looking back.

“Are you alright?” Isabelle asks. “I know something like that can be kind of scary.”

“I’m fine,” Clary assures her. “I deal with this kind of thing every day. It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“Good to know that you can deal with a little danger,” Isabelle says with a wink.

Clary looks away quickly, back down to her phone. She notices she has a text back from Simon, but her eyes can’t focus on the words. She’s shaken from the way Isabelle can go from concerned to flirting in the span of five seconds. It’s so unprofessional, and there’s no way Isabelle would actually be able to go out with Clary. She works for Clary’s mother. It would be extremely inappropriate.

Unfortunately, that just makes Clary want her more.

***

_The sky shines with orange and pink light as the sun sets. Clary stands in front of her big window in her bedroom desperately trying to finish painting the scene before it disappears forever. Tomorrow night the sky will be a different color, tell a different story. Clary wants to paint the one it’s telling tonight._

_Hands cover her eyes suddenly, surprising her only a little. “Guess who,” a silky, sultry voice whispers into her ear._

_Clary smiles, knowing who it is without having to turn around. No one has the same smooth hands as Isabelle, the same sexy voice. No one feels as good as Isabelle does pressed up against the length of her back._

_“Isabelle,” Clary sighs happily. She takes Isabelle’s hands off her eyes and spins around. Her smile falls off her face and she backs away quickly, knocking her painting off the easel._

_It’s not Isabelle. It’s Valentine._

_Clary desperately searches for her seraph blade, but she doesn’t see it anywhere. That is, until she turns back to Valentine and sees it in his hands._

_“Looking for something?” he asks with a sinister grin._

_“Get away from me!” Clary yells, trying to find a way out of her room. But she’s caught between the window and her bed, and Valentine blocks the only path. “Isabelle!”_

_“No use yelling for your precious bodyguard, I’ve already killed her,” Valentine tells her with a laugh._

_“You’re lying,” Clary gasps._

_“Am I?” Valentine counters. “Look into my eyes and tell me that I’m lying, Clarissa.”_

_Clary does as she’s told, and he’s right. His eyes may be dark and terrifying, but there’s honesty in them too. He’s right. Isabelle’s dead._

_“Fuck you,” Clary spits. “And don’t call me that when you don’t even know me.” She kicks Valentine below his belt, surprising him and causing him fall backwards. She jumps on her bed and rolls over it until she lands on the ground. She rushes for the door, grabbing for the handle, tasting freedom—_

_Hands grasp her hair roughly, pulling her away from the door and throwing her back against the wall. Her head bangs on the wall, and pain blossoms down her neck. She whimpers as she struggles to keep her eyes focused on Valentine._

_“Did you really think you could defeat me?” Valentine challenges. “Did you really think that you would ever be safe from me?”_

_“Please,” Clary gasps._

_“I love it when they beg,” Valentine sneers. He holds Clary’s seraph blade up and pushes it up against her neck. “Any last words?”_

_“_ Isabelle _!” Clary screams, and the blade pushes into her flesh._

***

Clary wakes with a start, her hands wrapped around her throat as if to protect it from the dream blade. Her heart beats faster and faster with every second that passes with Clary thinking back on her nightmare. This isn’t to say she’s never had nightmares about being killed by Valentine before, but this one was so vivid, so…real.

“Clary? Are you okay?”

A scream gets stuck in Clary’s throat as she jerks her head up. Isabelle sits on the edge of Clary’s bed, leaning over Clary’s prone body with concern in her eyes. Clary hadn’t even realized that Isabelle had been sitting there.

“I’m—” She’s what? Fine? Not really. But she’s not about to tell Isabelle the kind of dream she had, especially when she’s pretty sure she was dating Isabelle in the dream. “I’m okay. I just had a bad dream.”

Isabelle reaches forward and brushes Clary’s hair off of her forehead. Clary stares at her with wide eyes, surprised by the tender motion. Isabelle draws her hand back self-consciously, and Clary wants to yell at her. Tell her to put her hand back, that all she wants is Isabelle’s touch.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Isabelle asks, shifting awkwardly on Clary’s bed.

“No,” Clary says. She doesn’t want anyone to know how terrified she is of Valentine. She’s supposed to be a fearless Shadowhunter who can handle anything. She can’t show any kind of weakness. “You don’t even need to be here, Isabelle. It really was just a bad dream.”

“You yelled my name.”

Clary’s mouth snaps shut. She hadn’t realized that she had yelled Isabelle’s name out loud. Now it makes sense why Isabelle was here as soon as Clary woke up.

“I did,” Clary says. She doesn’t offer anything else, waiting to see if Isabelle questions her further.

Isabelle stares at her for a moment with an unreadable expression. Then she stands up and extends her hand. “Come on.”

Clary tilts her head. “What?”

“Come on,” Isabelle repeats. “I want to show you something.”

When she says nothing else Clary peels back the covers and lets Isabelle pull her out of bed. She doesn’t really have much of a choice at this point.

Isabelle leads her down the hallway and down the stairs until they reach the guest room where Isabelle has been staying these past few weeks. She doesn’t let go of Clary’s hand the entire time, not even when they step inside the room. Clary’s not sure what to make of that yet.

“Do you see anything weird about my room?” Isabelle asks.

Clary looks around and studies Isabelle’s space. She feels a little bit like she’s reading Isabelle’s diary, examining her personal space like this. The first thing she notices is that Isabelle has a lot of weapons set up around the room. The second thing she notices is that the weapons are really the only thing taking up space. The bed has been pushed against the wall to make room for a wide open space. Speaking of the bed, it’s immaculately made, as if Isabelle hadn’t slept in it since Jocelyn hired her.

“I don’t understand,” Clary admits. She has a feeling what Isabelle’s room being set up like this means, but she wants to hear Isabelle explain it herself. Isabelle has been so closed, so guarded since she began working for Jocelyn. Sure, she’s been making eyes at Clary, showing her attraction to her, but that’s the only thing she’s really been open about. Clary wants to know more about Isabelle, but she wants Isabelle to _tell_ her.

“I don’t sleep,” Isabelle says. “I spend all night working out and practicing moves, just in case Valentine makes a surprise attack. I keep all my weapons within arm’s reach so that I’m ready at every second.”

Clary nods. That was exactly what she thought, but she’s still confused. “I still don’t understand why you’re showing this to me.”

“I know you’re scared, Clary,” Isabelle says. “That’s why you don’t want to tell me what you were dreaming about. Because you’re scared of Valentine, but you’re also scared of other Shadowhunters judging you for being scared.”

“You don’t know me,” Clary argues. She doesn’t like the idea of being psychoanalyzed by someone she barely knows.

“I know me, though,” Isabelle says. “And I see myself in you. I’m also terrified of Valentine. That’s why I don’t sleep, because I’m scared that Valentine is going to come in and attack you or Jocelyn, and I won’t be awake to protect you. But I can’t tell anyone that. I’m supposed to be this fearless and confident bodyguard. I don’t know you, but I understand what you’re feeling, Clary. Maybe that’s why I was so drawn to you.”

Clary remains silent, unsure of what to say in response to all of that. She had no idea that Isabelle was feeling the same things Clary was. It shows what a good actress she is, though, because Clary really did think Isabelle was completely fearless. Knowing what Isabelle is really thinking, though, makes Clary like her even more.

God, why does everything have to be so complicated.

“Clary, say something,” Isabelle whispers.

But Clary still doesn’t know what to say, so she doesn’t say anything. She steps forward, and without a second thought, kisses Isabelle. She squeezes her eyes shut tightly, afraid to look into Isabelle’s eyes and find rejection. Even if Isabelle pushes her away Clary needs this one moment of feeling Isabelle’s soft lips against hers.

Clary pulls away slowly, blinking her eyes open. There’s shock in Isabelle’s eyes, but nothing resembling rejection, nothing telling Clary that she doesn’t want this just as much as she does. Clary uses that as fuel to press her lips to Isabelle’s again, cradling her face between her hands.

 There’s a second where Clary’s terrified that she read Isabelle all wrong and that Isabelle didn’t really want this. Then Isabelle finally kisses back, her lips moving against Clary’s slowly and desperately, as if she’d been waiting her entire life for this.

Isabelle’s hands settle on Clary’s waist as she walks Clary backwards towards the bed. Clary falls back onto the bed, pulling Isabelle on top of her. The kiss becomes more frantic as Isabelle settles on Clary’s waist and straddles her. Isabelle kisses her deeply, swiping her tongue along Clary’s lips before pushing it into her mouth.

Suddenly Isabelle rolls off of Clary and settles on her back. She rests a hand flat on her chest as she breathes deeply. “We shouldn’t get distracted. What if Valentine—”

“You should sleep,” Clary cuts her off.

“I can’t sleep,” Isabelle says. “I have to be on alert at all times. I have to protect you. And Jocelyn. I have to protect you and Jocelyn.”

Clary shakes her head and moves so that she’s hovering over Isabelle, her bright red hair hanging over Isabelle’s face. “You’re no good to us if you’re exhausted. We’re going to be okay if you sleep for a few hours. I think you forget that we’re all Shadowhunters.”

“Luke is a werewolf,” Isabelle points out.

Clary laughs. “Exactly. We can all protect ourselves. You can sleep.”

“If you’re all asleep then how will you know if Valentine attacks?” Isabelle asks. “I have to stay awake.”

“If it’ll make you feel better I’ll stay awake and let you know if Valentine attacks,” Clary offers.

Isabelle reaches up and brushes her fingers through Clary’s hair. “I can’t ask that of you, Clary.”

“You’re not,” Clary assures her. “I’m offering. Please Isabelle. I know you worry about me, but I also worry about you. My mom and Luke do, too.”

Isabelle pushes up and captures Clary’s lips in a gentle kiss. She presses her forehead against Clary’s and whispers, “Okay. I’ll sleep. But only for a couple of hours.”

“Thank you,” Clary whispers back.

“But stay with me,” Isabelle pleads. “I—I think I’ll feel safer with you by my side.”

Clary plants a kiss on Isabelle’s forehead. “I’ll be here as long as you need me.”

***

Clary spends the nights leading up to Jocelyn’s wedding in Isabelle’s room. For a few hours a night, Clary lets Isabelle sleep while she stands guard. She’s gotten so accustomed to it that she’s not sure what she’s going to do when the threat of Valentine has been eliminated and Isabelle has to leave them.

That’s something new to be afraid of. Losing Isabelle.

Clary can no longer imagine going to bed without Isabelle’s warm body next to hers. She can’t imagine having to get up in the middle of the night to keep watch while Isabelle gets a few precious hours of sleep. She can’t imagine not waking up in the morning and seeing Isabelle’s beautiful face looking down at hers, leaning in and giving her a light kiss.

And that scares her. It’s only been a few days. How could Clary have grown so attached to someone in such a short amount of time? And how fair can it be that Isabelle’s going to be taken away from Clary before whatever this is can happen?

“You know, if you didn’t want your mom to marry Luke I’m sure she would’ve understood.”

Clary smiles as she turns to look at Simon. He’s all dressed up in a fancy tuxedo, gray to match Luke’s other groomsmen. It’s strange to see, Clary thinks. It reminds her of when they were young kids and they would dress up and pretend to get married.

“Of course I want my mom to marry Luke, what are you talking about?” Clary asks.

“You’ve just been down this whole day,” Simon says. “Walking down the aisle, standing next to your mom as she said her vows, listening to the speeches…it just seems like you weren’t really here today. What’s up?”

Clary sighs. If she can’t tell her best friend what’s going on with her, then who can she tell? “Promise you won’t tell my mom?”

“Who do you think I am?” Simon asks, putting a hand on his heart and acting offended.

Clary laughs and pulls Simon in close to whisper in his ear. “Isabelle and I are kind of…”

Before Clary can try to define what exactly she and Isabelle are she’s ripped out of her seat roughly. She whips around, her hand pulls up the hem up of her skirt and reaches for the sheathe she has hidden underneath. When she sees that it’s Luke she relaxes. But not much.

“What’s going on, Luke?” Clary asks when she sees the worry in his wide eyes. They flash amber, as if he’s going to transform into a werewolf at any second.

“Valentine’s here,” is all Luke has to say before Clary’s pulling out her seraph blade and following Luke away from the crowd.

“What happened?” Clary asks as she grips her seraph blade. “Where’s Mom?”

“I don’t want you to get worried, Clary,” Luke says, turning around and gripping Clary by the shoulders. “But I don’t know where Jocelyn is.”

Clary pulls herself out of Luke’s grip with fire in her eyes. “What do you mean? Where is she? We have to find her!”

“Clary, listen to me,” Luke says. “My number one priority is keeping you safe. Jocelyn went to the bathroom and took Isabelle with her, and she hasn’t come back. I got a text from her saying Valentine’s here and I need to get you out of here. I know you’re upset, Clary, but you have to do as I say. Can you—I can’t lose you too.”

Clary hesitates. All of her instincts are telling her to go after her mom, go after _Isabelle_ , but Luke is right. She can’t help anyone except herself. So she nods and grabs Luke’s arm.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

***

It’s been four hours. Four hours since Clary last heard from her mom and Isabelle. Four hours of nothing but pacing around the house, imagining Jocelyn and Isabelle being tortured to death.

“Everything is going to be fine, Clary,” Simon assures her. After Luke made sure that Clary was safe he alerted the wedding guests that the reception had to be cut short. Luke brought Simon back to their house as quickly as he could. Simon has been sitting patiently on the couch since then watching Clary pace back and forth. “They’re Shadowhunters, they’ll be okay.”

“Shadowhunters die all the time, Simon,” Clary groans, finally collapsing on the couch. “It’s what we do best.”

“Actually what we do best is fight for survival.”

Clary whips her head up at the familiar voice. Isabelle stands in the doorway as Jocelyn rushes to Luke’s arms. Isabelle smiles at Clary, keeping her distance until everyone has finished greeting Jocelyn. As grateful as Clary is to see her mom safe and alive, there’s something about seeing Isabelle that quiets her mind.

As Jocelyn talks to Luke and Simon Clary sneaks away to speak with Isabelle. Isabelle rubs her arm, looking away from Clary shyly.

“You’re okay,” Clary says.

“So are you,” Isabelle replies.

Clary laughs, stepping closer and knocking her forehead against Isabelle’s. “Is he gone then?”

Isabelle nods. “Which means that I’m done here. I’ll probably be hired to protect another mother of a beautiful girl with bright red hair.”

Clary places her hands on Isabelle’s waist, and leans in until her lips are brushing Isabelle’s. “Please don’t say that. Please—I just want to keep seeing you. I don’t want you to leave.”

“I don’t want to leave you,” Isabelle admits. “We’ll find a way to make this work, I promise.”

Clary nods and kisses Isabelle. Isabelle wraps her arms around Clary’s neck, pressing her body against hers. Clary feels like she’s at the climax of a romantic movie, and she and Isabelle are the attractive leads. Like the whole world is just them. That is, until Simon coughs loudly.

They break apart and stare at their audience, red blossoming on their faces. Jocelyn and Luke look at each other with smug looks on their faces, as if they knew this whole time that this was bound to happen. Even Simon doesn’t seem that surprised.

“Sorry about that,” Clary says. “I didn’t mean—”

“I kind of figured,” Simon says. “You started talking about Isabelle at the reception and then you were so worried…even though you know your mom can defend herself easily enough.”

“I saw this coming the second I hired Isabelle,” Jocelyn admits. “I’m glad this worked out, though, I like having her around. If you break up with her, Clary, I might just take her for myself.”

Clary hides her face in Isabelle’s neck as Isabelle laughs loudly. Despite all the complications, this seems like a good place to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos much appreciated, though not necessary.


End file.
